Mac's Little Interference
by Raawr.x
Summary: Mac's little sister AKA his little interference.
1. Chapter 1

Mac sighed and opened one eye. He glanced over at the small black digital clock. Who the hell was calling him at 1 am?  
"Taylor" He groaned his eyes half open.  
_"Oh thank god you've still got the same number!"  
_"Hi Mom. What's wrong?"  
_"Mac honey, it's Ashleigh she's had a severe allergic reaction. Please can you come down to Chicago and see her please, she isn't telling me or your father much and I think she might like to see her big brother"  
_"Are you sure? I mean I haven't spoken to her scince Claire died in 9/11"  
_"Exactly she comforted you then and you get along realy well. Please Mac honey. I don't ask much of you now you live in New york, but please just come and see her"  
_"Ok, ok I'll get the first flight I can"  
_"Thank you so much"  
_Mac hung up and began to pack his case. His little sister Ashleigh Taylor was a CSI at Chicago PD, if she had an allergic reaction it was going to be bad. But she was always careful she didn't just let this happen so someone had to have done this to her on purpose.

_"Bonasera"  
_"Hey Stell it's Mac I need you to cover for me. Take charge"  
_"For how long?"_  
"Couple of weeks"  
_"Why?"_  
"Ash, she's had a severe reaction. I'm going to go and see her"  
_"And if they ask?"_  
"You tell them"  
_"Ok bye. Give Ash my best"  
_"I will Stella. Bye"  
Mac sighed he wasn't keen on going back to his home town but he had to.

He exited the plane booked into a hotel dumped his case in his room and was off to go see his sister.

At the hospital a nurse pointed him in the right direction to the ward his sister was in. just outside the room he stopped Ashleigh was talking to their mother.  
"Mother! Please tell me you didn't!"  
"I don't lie to my children"  
"Why?"  
"Because Ashleigh he is your brother your mother only did what she thought was right. Even if neither of us want to see him" Mac heard their father chip in.  
It was at that point Mac opened the door.  
"If you don't want me here Ash all you need to do is say and I'll get the first plane back to New York"  
"Ugh... Please do" Ashleigh scowled Mac could tell she was mocking him, they had always been close.  
"Mac she doesn't mean that" his mother assured him  
"I know,"  
"But I do! Until he gets his life sorted out he is no son of mine!" His father scoffed.  
"Dad!" Ashleigh squealed outraged at her fathers harsh words  
"For your information _father_" Mac said the last word bitterly as he and his father have had a bad relationship scince Claire had died in 9/11 and Mac had been terribly upset. "I have sorted my life out"  
"Mom, dad can you give us a minute?" Ashleigh said sensing the tension between the two men.  
Mr. and Mrs. Taylor exited the room.

"Are you still grieving over Claire?"  
"No!"  
"Realy because the last time I asked Stella you wer..."  
"You asked Stella?"  
"Yeah she was as concerned as I was"  
"Any way what have I missed?"  
"Jimmy got arrested" She paused catching her brothers intrest "Again"  
"Again! What for this time?" Mac wasn't even aware his friend had been arrested before  
Ashleigh giggled " Shoplifting again"  
"Anything else?"  
"Detective Renee Brennan had at me for you and the whole Tribune Tower incident"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you involed"  
"It's ok it gave me a reason to smack her in the mouth"  
"Ash..." He gave his sister a disapproving stare  
"Don't worry. As much as I wanted to I didn't" She laughed nervously. She had given Renee a good hard punch in the mouth just like the bitch needed, but she wasn't going to tell her high and mighty borther that was she?  
Mac moved over to the chair by her side.  
"You're lucky Mackie you know that?"  
"Why Ashey why am I lucky?"  
"You don't have any of these damned allergies!"  
Mac laughed he hugged Ashleigh.  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Stella sends her best"  
Ashleigh smiled.

"What are you thinking" Mac noticed the stupid grin plastered on his little sisters' face.  
"Have you asked her out yet?"  
"What!? No!"  
"You should. She liiiikes yooouuu"  
"Ash stop it! Mine and Stella's relationship is strictly professional"  
"Sure it is"  
"Ash!"  
"You liiiiiike heeeer. You want to kiiiiiiss her."  
"Ash! She's the same age as you!"  
"So what Mac you liiiiiiike her. It shouldn't bother you" Ashleigh picked up the glass of water by the bed  
"You asked out that boss of your's out yet?"  
She nearly spat the water out "You remember me telling you about that?"  
"Of course I remember. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't?"  
"A good, very good one"  
"Well have you?"  
"No, I'm wating for him to make the first move"  
They had both, at a point, met the love of their lives only for Mac it was death that seperated them but for Ashleigh it was a violent temper.

****

A/N: I think the only thing I can say is... Reveiw people! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Later Ashleigh was released from the hospital and Mac offered to take her home in her car.  
"Mac you didn't have to" Ashleigh said to her brother tired of the eerie silence in the car  
"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe"  
"Safe? Mac I'm a big girl now..."  
"Oh, Ash don't give me any of that bullshit everyone you work with, your family and friends know about your allergies. Noone would _accidentally_ give you something with nuts or cherries in"  
"They might." Ashleigh shrugged, then with the sudden change of expression on Mac's face she knew she had pissed him off.  
"Who Ash!? Who that cares about you would do ths to you?! Hmm."  
"I might have done it by mistake"  
"Don't piss about with me! You're not stupid! You know what to avoid. You're carefull, I know you always check. You always have done!" Mac was keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the road as they were talking.  
Ashleigh looked out of the window now. She didn't want to argue with her faveourite family member. Mac noticed his sister wasn't talking anymore. He glanced over at her, she was staring out of the window.

He didn't notice the barriers lift up infront of them.  
"Mac!" Ashleigh screamed as he tried to slam on the brakes but they didn't work.  
"The brakes aren't working!" he reached out to grab his sisters hand. Too late.  
The last thing he heard was Ashleigh scream.

"Ashleigh! Ashleigh!" Mac coughed as he shouted for his sister. "ASH!, Ash?"  
"Ok, ok jeez I'm still right next to you." Ashleigh grabbed his outstrechted hand "See?"  
Relief flooded over them both. They heard sirens getting closer.  
"We have to get out of the car" Mac told her.  
Nodding in agreement Ashleigh opened the passenger side door and climbed out as best she could. Mac soon joined her.

Now they were both sat on the edge of an ambulance giving their statements to a police officer. Ashleigh had a large cut near her hairline above her left eye where she had hit the window she had been looking out of. Mac had a cut on his forehead and several little cuts on his face from shards of glass.  
"Ah, the two most annoying people in the world are in the same place." Detective Brennan walked up to both Taylors.  
"Don't provoke me Renee. I'm just looking for an excuse"  
"I don't beleive this" She turned her attention to Mac "First you spark up a murder investigation now this."  
"Look just do the world a favor and but out or get pretty one of the two yeah?" Ashleigh shouted at the older by a year Detective.  
"I just think it's a little weird is all" Brennan shrugged and walked away from them  
"Can you leave us for a bit Harry," Ashleigh smiled hopefully at the police officer  
"Sure thing ma'am" He walked away  
Mac had been the worst off as the airbag had not deployed.  
"Ash?"  
"Yeah Mac"  
"Someone is trying to kill you."  
"I worked that out."  
"Who do you think would do this to you?" Mac turned to Ashleigh  
"Do you honestly want me to go through that list with you?" She pulled her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees.  
It then became evident that Brennan had the sense to call someone from New York. The next thing Mac knew Stella had her arms around him hugging him.  
"Stella... Stell I think we have both established that I'm still alive"  
Ashleigh laughed "Aww... It's cute"  
Stella and Mac both blushed. Stella let go of Mac then.  
"Hey Ash" Stella sat down next to Mac "What happened?"  
"Someone cut the brakes in my car, he took his eyes off the road the barriers lifted up and here we are" Ashleigh shrugged. Mac nodded.  
"So someone is trying to kill you?"  
"Yes." Ashleigh hung her head "I didn't know someone hated me that much"  
"There's always Brennan if you don't mind me suggesting"  
This earned a giggle from Ashleigh.  
"Mac shh... She hears you saying that I'm beyond dead"  
"In that case she's the best place to start"  
"Shh..."  
"What was that Detective Taylor, CSI Taylor?"  
"I see you chose to get pretty and not but out. Bad choice Brennan 'cause you'll never be pretty" Ashleigh then noticed her boss walking towards them. "Uh, oh"  
"I don't believe this. My best CSI is out of action."  
"Not leaving my apartment until I figure out who is trying to kill me sir." Ashleigh mock saluted her boss who was a former marine and had served with Mac.  
"She's gonna have a job on there" Stella whispered to Mac.

**A/N: Well don't be afraid to be truthfull and please at least put 3 words in you reveiw don't jus put update! (I'll update when I'm ready) or rubbish (my policy: don't like don't read.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashleigh had to have 5 stiches in the cut above her eye and Mac had stiches in the cut on his forehead.  
"I don't believe this. First time I'm not here business I nearly end up dying" Mac sighed  
"Feel yourself lucky someone is trying to _kill _me." Ashleigh looked over at her brother and Stella.  
They were now in her apartment having a drink. Ashleigh was fed up with today, first she has an allergic reaction and has to carted off to hospital by one of her colleuges, then whilst her _careful_ big brother was driving her home they crash because some moron put the barriers up and someone had cut the brakes on her car nearly killing her nad her big brother.  
"I think you should go through that list of people who you think would kill you with us now" Stella suggested.  
Mac nodded.  
"Okie dokie. In ordert of most motive?"  
"That would help" Mac winked at his sister  
"Well number 1 hitting the top of the list is Renee Brennan. She already hated me before the Tribune tower incident but now she hates me more." Ashleigh started. "Then there's my IAB sergant. He's never liked me"  
_'Well Brenann would be top of the list wouldn't she?'_ Mac thought to himself  
"Anyone else we should be aware of?" Stella inquired  
Then Stella's phone rang.

"Bonasera" Stella answered professionally  
_"Hey Stella it's Lindsay"_  
"Hey Linds whats up?"  
_"Um you nkow that scince you and Mac aren't here. Who's in charge?"  
_"I think it's Danny. Yeah because after Mac I've got the highest rank then it's Danny."  
Stella looked at Mac. He nodded.  
_"Oh, no please don't say that"  
_"Sorry Linds"  
_"It's ok. Anyway is Mac ok?"  
_"Yeah he's fine."  
_"Ok good. Bye bye Stella"  
_"Bye."

"Who was that?" Ashleigh asked when Stella had fnished on the phone  
"Lindsay Monroe one of our sort of new CSI's" Mac answered for Stella.  
"She replaced Aiden" Stella said.  
When Ashleigh had been down in New York for a conference she had met Aiden and Stella.  
"Why? What did Aid do?"  
"She tampered with evidence just because she wanted to catch a guy then the guy killed her."  
"Thats depressing. I thought you were going oto say she transfered or something like that" Ashleigh's face fell  
""I think it'd be fun if you came to NY again Ash" Stella said trying to cheer her up  
"No it wouldn't! Mac remembered the last time she had come to New York it had been havoc.  
Ashleigh, Stella and Aiden had all gone out one nightand both Stela and Aiden had a horrific hangover each the next day.  
"It wasn't my fault that Stella and Aiden both forgot that they were working the next day" Ashleigh made a sweet angelic face.  
Stella laughed.  
"Anyways big brother I want to go back to New York at point in my life where it's not business related" Ashleigh stuck her tounge out at Mac.

Mac glanced over at the portrait picture on the wall opposite him. It was himself and Ashleigh when they were kids. Their parents had insisted on having it done. Now both Mac and Ashleigh had a copy. Stella noticed him looking at it. Ashleigh's hair was down to her shoulders and she had a gap in her teeth where she had lost one and Mac had kind of curly hair to his ears and braces.  
"That is no way in this world you two"  
"Sadly Stell it is" Mac grimaced  
"Yep I was 5 he was 12" Ashleigh nodded violently  
Stella laughed "I knew your teeth couldn't be that perfect with out some assistance"  
"Stop it Stell. I had that brace for 18 months then I had a retainer for another year."  
"Oh my god! Mac Taylor had a retainer?!"  
"Yes" Mac hissed through gritted teeth  
"He looked like a real dork when he had the retainer. It was extremely funny" Ashleigh teased Mac  
"Shut up Ash" mac growled feircely  
"You wouldn't hurt me" Ashleigh said in a sing-song voice.  
Mac knew she was right though. He wouldn't nay he couldn't ever hurt his little sister.  
"Aww... Is the mighty Mac Taylor the over-proctective big brother?"

A/N: Well sorry for the short chapter my readers but I can't put anymore information into this chapter as it would spoil the next one. Please reveiw and good bye.  
Raawr.x


	4. Chapter 4

"Still not working hey Ashleigh? The offer for a glamorous modeling career is still avaliable"  
"Thanks Tom but I'm a CSI at the PD and I have been for quite a few years now."  
"Oooo... Look at you little miss fancy pants." Tom was a model scout who Ashleigh ran into quite a lot and he was always offering her a job. He had gone to high school with Mac, that was how he knew Ashleigh "Hey Mac my man. Last time I heard about you, you'd gotten yourself into trouble with the local bitch,"  
Mac looked at Ashleigh as though to say 'Local bitch?'  
"Mac he means Renee"  
Mac nodded in realisation.  
"You aren't livin' round here anymore are you."  
"No."  
"Figures. If you were you'd of known I meant Renee. Where you living now anyways?"

Stella looked a bit lost Ashleigh noticed this.  
"You wanna go grab a coffee whilst they catch up?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Mac we're gonna grab a coffee you want us we'll be there" Ashleigh pointed to a nearby cafe.  
"Sure thing Ash"  
Stella and Ashleigh walked into the cafe leaving Mac to the mercies of Tom.

"New York, eh? The Big Apple?"  
"Yes."  
"Where do you work?"  
"At the precinct I'm a CSI."  
"Oh gawd and there I was thinking you weren't gonna be like your old man. I suppose you do look like him though, a lot now."  
"Don't say that!"  
"What's the matter Taylor? Not like being compared to your old man?"  
"No."  
Then they both heard it. Ashleigh and Stella scream along with many other people in the cafe. The glass shattered. Without hesitation Mac ran toward the cafe.  
"Stella! Ashleigh!"  
"Over here Mac!" Stella shouted as she pushed the shards of glass away from Ashleighs lifeless body.  
"Stella?" Mac knelt down next to her  
"Yes" Stella looked up at him  
"I don't want to loose my baby sister." He helped her push the glass away.  
Tom ran in. "What happened?!"  
"Never mind what fucking happened call an ambulance!" Mac shouted at him  
"Ok, ok" Tom grabbed his phone from his pocket  
"Now would be nice!" Stella shouted  
Mac noticed his sister had been shot in the shoulder. "Ash?"  
Ashleigh squinted up a him. "Hmm..."  
"You're gonna be fine I promis you"  
"For some reason I only believe that coming from you."  
Mac laughed his sister could be weird sometimes but she was still his sister. For the second time in as many days they heard sirens approaching.

"Ok. This has gotta be someone who is out to get me." Ashleigh was for the second time laid on a very uncomfortable hospital bed.  
"Who else would shoot you?"  
"I know for a fact that it couldn't have been Renee sadly because she's been working all day she hasn't even left the squad room." Ashleigh sighed she was sure it had been Brenann  
"So that leaves your IAB sergant" Stella said  
"Nope he couldn't have shot me either he's at a conference in Florida"  
"Noone else?" Mac asked  
"Not that would go as far as to shoot me"  
"Great back to square one." Mac was obviously annoyed  
"How about people 3 and 4 on your list?" Stella suggested  
"Well there's Jimmy." Ashleigh started  
"Whoa whoa, what did he do to get on your bad side?"  
"Opposite way around big brother. I got on his bad side"  
Mac shook his head, she had a habbit of getting on his friends bad sides when he wasn't around.  
"Then there's a lab tech Annabelle Watton, I accidentally on perpose insulted her."  
"But..." Stella said sensing there was going to be one.  
"But she would have been in the lab all day. So that puts her out of the picture"  
"Why do you have so many enimies?"  
"Stella..."  
"Yes..."  
"Who has more enemies me or Mac?"  
"Mac by a mile!"  
Mac looked at Stella angrily after she had said this.  
"Sorry but she asked" Stella defended herself.  
"Yes I know that but you didn't have to answer her!"  
"Ooo... You know you two would make a great couple right?"  
"Us two?" Stella looked bewildered though she did have a crush on Mac  
"Leave me with a shred of bleeding dignity will you ladies?" Mac said noticing that Ashleigh was going to go into the long list of why he and Stella should date eachother.  
"Yeah you're perefect for eachother"  
"Ash drop it."  
"Oh, but you're sooo perfect for eachother it's just untrue. You get along well, you both tell eachother everything."  
Just then a nurse entered the room saving Mac from having no dignity at all.  
"Miss Taylor you're allowed to leave"  
"Thank god!" Ashleigh jumped off of the bed she had her arm in a sling to take the pressure off her shoulder.

**A/N: I hope you liked it because I'm not usually one to dissapoint. Please review! The next chapter is going to take me a while because I don't have anuy ideas for it. But please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Stella was thinking about what Ashleigh had said about her and Mac being a couple. If she was honest with herself she liked the idea. Her and Mac.

Mac was laid on the bed in his hotel room next door to Stella thinking.  
_'Should I go in there and talk to her about how I feel or avoid what Ash said?'  
_  
There was a knock on his hotel room door. He rolled off of the bed and walked towards the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Mac?"  
"Stella?"  
"Open the door. I don't like talking with a door between us"  
Mac opened the door.  
"That's better." Stella smiled as she walked past him into his room.  
"What's up Stell?" Mac shut the door and followed her to the two chairs by the window.  
"I was thinking." She paused " About what Ashleigh said"  
The alarm bells started ringing in Mac's head.  
"W... What about it?"  
"Aww... Is the mighty Mac Taylor flushed?" Stella teased  
"N... N... No."  
"Aww... Yes you are." Stella smiled, she moved closer to him almost in his lap.  
"Stellaaaaaa..." His voice was in a warning tone now.  
"Mac... What is wrong with you?"  
"My little sister is getting targetted" He sighed  
"It's more than just that. I can tell." She looked concerned, she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ok. This morning in the cafe I wasn't only worried about losing my sister," He sighed in frustration "I was also worried about losing you."  
Stella moved the chair closer to him and sat in it.  
"I care about you Stella. I realy do. It's just I've always thought What a disaster it would be  
If you discovered that I cared a little too much for friends but not enough to share"  
"Mac I feel the same way about you."  
"What if it was you? You that I needed all along I feel like a fool thinking we were completely wrong"  
"Enough stop it with the poetry!"  
Mac snickered at how this whole thing annoyed Stella.  
"Mac Taylor! Don't you dare laugh at me!" Stella squeaked in mock disgust.

Mac Stood up and walked away from her. Annoyed, Stella pushed him over and pinned him to the bed.  
"Never ignore me!"  
Mac laughed at her. "You think you can pin me down and hold me here? Do ya Stell? Someone as petite as you?"  
"Mac!" She squealed as he flipped them over so he was now pinning her down.

"Yes?" He asked their faces were inches apart  
"Just stop talking and kiss me you fool!"  
"As you wish." Mac lowered his head so their lips touched.  
In a desperate attempt to deepen the kiss she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer. He stood up pulling her with him. Deciding she could barely reach his face without having her high heeled shoes on or standing on her tiptoes she let out a annoyed groan. This causing Mac to break the kiss.  
"What's wrong?"  
Stella stood back on her feet normally and looked up at him. "You're too tall!"  
"I can fix that problem." That said Mac picked her up in his arms.  
Stella was shocked for a minute after that she just pulled him into another kiss.

This time when they broke apart. Stella smiled at him deviously.  
"Put me down. Please?"  
Mac put her back on the ground. She walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"What is the point in paying for two rooms when we'll only end up using one?" Stella exited the room, only to come back minutes later with her things.

A while later they had it all sorted, they had cancelled Stella's room, using the excuse one room is cheaper than two, so now they were sharing a room and a bed.  
"Your sister is good at bringing up hidden sides to people."  
"Thank god she is or we wouldn't be here right now."  
"Mmm..." Stella snuggled up closer to him in the bed "I love you"  
He put his arm around her. "I love you too"

Unbeknown to them they were being watched.  
"Yes sir, the eldest of the Taylor siblings is distracted by a woman. Should I go in for the kill now or..."  
_"No. You wait. I want them to endure every single ounce of pain I had to. You don't kill until I tell you to"_  
"Yes sir"  
_"Good, now whatever you do next you don't kill anyone. Torment them, scare them but don't kill them until I say. I don't want this plan ruined by ignorance"  
_"Yes sir"

Ashleigh knew her plan to make her brother and Stella get together was working. She could tell by the way that all of the time in the car noone spoke. They were both debating what she had said about them being the perfect couple in their minds. She was glad she was good at being so persuasive. But she wouldn't put it past her brother to be in denial about his feelings for Stella.

**A/N: It didn't take me as long as I thought it would. But for all you SMACked lovers it's basically a SMACked centered chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Stella!" Ashleigh greeted Stella with warm enthusiasm.  
"Why are you so happy?" Stella was smiling herself but she still wanted to know why Ashleigh was so giddy happy hyper all of a sudden.  
"Because I know that look you and my brother are together!"  
Stella clapped a hand over Ashleigh's mouth.  
"Just a little louder please Ash. I don't think the people in the ear trauma ward in New York could hear you" Mac hissed.  
Ashleigh didn't like sarcasm, so she drew in a sharp breath indicating she was going to shout. With that Stella's hand was over her mouth once again. Ashleigh let out the breath slowly until Stella removed her hand.  
"Yay! You two are perfect for each other!"  
"Ashleigh..." Mac said her name in such a tone it was designed to warn Ashleigh off of the subject of Stella and Mac being together.  
"What?! I mean what I said you're meant for each other" Ashleigh smiled sweetly.  
"Mention this to mom or dad I _will _kill you" He half joked.  
Ashleigh made a zipping motion across her mouth. Stella looked at him as though to say 'Why not?'  
"They never ever approve of his relationships." Ashleigh answered as though she could read Stella's thoughts.  
"Or yours!" Mac fought back once again trying to maintain his dignity.  
"Oh... What's the matter your little sister taking the piss?" Jimmy snickered as he walked past them "Oh yeah Ash, good luck with surviving! You've got some right bastards for enemies!"  
With that Mac pinned Jimmy to the nearest wall. Stella had met Jimmy breafly when Andy was stalking Mac she had seen how the two were around eachother. Distant. That was the only way to describe it.

"Whoa whoa Mac you don't have to hurt me!" Jimmy coughed "I'm your friend remember?"  
"Yeah, my _friend_ who just said something awful to my sister! I hate to be the one to tell you this Jimmy but blood is thicker than water"  
"That's a fucking cliche and you know it!" Jimmy struggled against Macs hold.  
"Mac! Just let him got all right!Big brother please?" Ashleigh placed a hand on her brothers shoulder.  
Mac looked past his sister at Stella who was staring at the floor shaking her head. Then he knew he had upset her in some way and released his hold on Jimmy. He walked over to Stella.

"Stell?" He reached out to touch her arm.  
She moved her arm away and turned her head. She shook her head again and proceeded to walk away.  
"Stella!" He ran after her.  
"What?!" She turned her head sharply towards him. Half angry, half scared.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've never seen you so... So... Violent!" Tears welled up in Stella's eyes.  
"I swear to God I would never ever hurt you" Mac put his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her head. "I couldn't"

Ashleigh smiled to herself. Jimmy was stood next to her.  
"What d'you do?"  
"Oh, only a little match-making." Ashleigh's expression was innocent.  
"Thanks for saivng me there. Your brother could have killed me"  
"Your welcome"  
"How about I make it even. Say dinner tonight my place at 8?"  
"OK sure" Ashleigh was now smiling up at him.  
"See you at 8!" Jimmy called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Ooo... Did you just get a date Ash?" Mac teased her as he and Stella walked over, his arms still holding her close to him.  
"No. He wants to thank me for saving his life."  
"It still qualifies as a date if he is making you dinner Ash" Stella smirked  
"Stella... Stop teasing me! You're worse than him!" Ashleigh pointed accusingly at her brother.  
"Who me?" It was Mac's turn to look angelic and innocent  
"You're not that innocent!"  
Ashleigh stuck her tongue out at Mac who just as childishly returned the guesture.  
"Oh my word! I can't wait to show the others this!" Stella said cheerily as she took a photo of the two of them.  
"Stella!" Both Mac and Ashleigh shouted outraged. But Ashleigh was giggling showing that she saw it from Stella's view of the situation.

**A/N: Mac violent? Stella scared of Mac's temper? Ashleigh and Jimmy? What the hell am I doing?! He's number 3 on her list of people who would want to kill her yet he's cooking her dinner? Oh gawd! I'm loosing it!  
Review please.  
The next chapter is very very good.  
It's a Raawr.x promis.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ashleigh knocked on the door of the kind of, sort of run down apartment. Jimmy opened it.  
"Hey!" She greeted him happily  
"Hey," He stepped aside so that she could enter.  
Looking around she could see why he had been driven to shoplift. The wooden coffee table had seen better days, the couch that she decided must have once been white or at least cream to start with was tatty, dusty and patchy. The main table however was astoinishingly well kept, it was shiny, clean and you could see your face in it, the four chairs that surrounded it were the same shiny, clean and well kept.  
"It's not much but it's mine."  
"And you thought what my brother said was a cliche" Ashleigh laughed as he pulled a chair out for her.

At their hotel Stella and Mac were enjoying a bottle of wine and chocolate covered strawberries.  
"I've never realised how beautiful Chicago is at night" Mac said staring at Stella as she was blocking the whole window by standing in front of it.  
"Oh, what?"  
"Come here Stell. Stop being restless." Mac was sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. "Room for one more"  
"That, is creepy" Stella giggled as she joined him.  
She lent her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was with the man she loved, a bottle of fine wine and chocolate covered strawberries, the best night of her life.

"And that was only the first course!" Jimmy stood up from the table taking both his and Ashleigh's plates with him into the kitchen.  
"First course? How many are there left?" Ashleigh shouted to him  
"Only desert" He announced emerging from the kitchen carrying two dishes. He set one down in front of her.  
She opened her mouth to ask the question that could mean life or death for her.  
"No nuts or cherries Leigh, I promise" Jimmy put his hand over his heart.  
Ashleigh smiled as she began to eat the contents of the dish.

Stella had peacefully drifted off to sleep with a good few glasses of wine inside her. Mac just wished he could do the same, but he couldn't stop watching her, sleeping. She was just so god-damn beautiful. He reached out for his phone and quietly pulled it from it's position on the oak beside table. Switching it to camera mode, careful not to wake her, he took a picture of her, asleep. Smiling to himself he set it to his wallpaper on his phone. Now all he had to do was close his eyes and let sleep takeover. Alas he still couldn't. This time he knew it was worry, fear even of loosing his baby sister. Why was he so worried? Right now she was with Jimmy. He wouldn't hurt her. He's too afraid of what Mac would do if he did. He knew Mac would kill him.

"Well, I never knew that you were such a good cook" Ashleigh complimented as she tried to help clear the table but Jimmy wouldn't let her.  
"Nonsense" He would say "You are a guest in my house"  
"Just let me help you" Ashleigh protested, pouting.  
She picked up their glasses and followed him into the kitchen. Jimmy took the glasses off of her as she attempted to enter the kitchen.  
"Leigh I told you to leave it to me"  
"Kill me I'm stubborn" Ashleigh folded her arms over her chest.  
"Your brother's the same." He chuckled "Forgive me for quoting the local bitch on this but ; All Taylor's are stubborn asses"  
Ashleigh procceded back to her chair and picked up her jacket.  
"Well I had a lovely time and the food was absolutely gorgeous" Ashleigh smiled making her way to the door.  
Jimmy follwed her. Just before she opened the door she hugged him. She felt cool metal against the exposed part of her abdomen where her blouse was a little too short. Her eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry" Jimmy whispered.  
The next thing she knew she felt a burning pain coursing it's way through her body. Then it all went black.

**A/N: Ha! And that's all you get for about a week. Yes if you feel you must in your reviews tell me I'm evil, have a go at me for leaving you with this cliffie. Believe me I understand. So feel free. Nobodies stopping you. But don't ask because nobody is getting a sneak peak at what happens in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashleigh!" Mac pounded on the door to his little sisters apartment Stella at his side.  
"Mac, maybe she's..." Stella placed a hand on his arm.  
"Damn it Stell! My sister doesn't just disappear off somewhere without telling me!" Mac was getting more frustrated.

One of Ashleigh's neighbours was returning with shopping bag in her hands.  
"I wouldn't bother Mac." The woman sighed "Since she left at 7:45 yesterday there's been no sign of life in there"  
"Thanks Shannon" Mac began to walk away, Stella hot at his heels.  
"Your welcome! Didn't want you standing here making a mockery of yourself"

"Sooo..." Stella said trying to break the silence but to no avail. "Where to now?"  
"Where she was last night. Jimmy's apartment" Mac answered getting in the car. "Don't look at me like that Stell"  
"I'm sorry but what if your interfering?" Stella climbed in the passenger side.  
"I don't care. If she was... Staying out longer than intended she would have called me or at least text me so that I didn't worry"  
"Yeah I suppose..." Stella now decided to shut up and let him get on with it.  
Ashleigh is his sister and she knew that he would stop at nothing until he made sure that she was OK.

Ashleigh groaned as her eyes were sensitive to the light in the room. Even though it was a dim one. Looking around her the walls were grey and stone like a prison, there was a single window if you could even call it a window as it was that small. There was a metal cup in one corner of the room. Gathering all of the strength she had, she crawled over to it. Empty. Damn. Her throat was so dry it could crack. There were so many questions she wanted to had she gotten here? What the hell was going on? What were they going to do to her? She opened her mouth to scream but nothing. Not a sound.

Stella was stood behind Mac as he once again pounded on a door.  
"One minute!" Came the muffled shout from inside  
"No. Jimmy open the door before I break it down!" Mac shouted catching the attention of some other people.  
Jimmy opened the door a crack.  
"Hey Mac. What's up?" Jimmy's voice was shaky  
"Don't give me any of that bull shit. Where's Ashleigh? Because I know she didn't go home last night"  
"W... W... Well, she left here"  
Stella caught a glimpse of a portion of the crimson red bloodstain on the carpet. She nudged Mac. He looked at her a confused expression clouding his face. She nodded down. Then he too noticed it. He forced the door open. Jimmy sensing his time was up decided to run but Stella was just as skillfull as Mac and stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"Move and I'll kill you." She whispered as she had hold of the back of his shirt.  
Mac swung the door shut. He could see it all now. Well what Jimmy hadn't managed to clean up.  
"You sadistic bastard! What the hell have you done to my sister!?"  
Before Stella knew it she was stopping Mac from going full throttle there and then, killing Jimmy.  
"Look. Mac. This wasn't my choice"  
"It was! You could have stopped. Not done this." Mac's eyes filled with tears his expression remained stern  
"OK guys. Stop this madness! Jimmy just tell us what the hell happened!" Stella shouted.  
She was sick of all the secrets and lies. Mac could tell this just by listening to her tone of voice.  
"Look before I tell you, you've got to believe me. I really have no choice in this."

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!?!" Ashleigh screamed pounding on the tough wooden door.  
The door opened, swiftly knocking her backwards to the floor.  
"Be quiet bitch!"  
He kicked her in the ribs, she grimaced. Silently she screamed squeezing her eyes tight shut.  
"Please leave me be! What did I ever do to you?" her voice was raspy  
"It's not what you did it's what your brother did!" A woman confidently stode into the room behind the man.  
"Then why take it out on me?!"  
"Because you're his sister! You mean the world to him!"  
_Do I?_ Ashleigh thought "What? I don't think I do"  
"Oh, believe me you do." He stood over her imposingly.  
"Ah!"

"I don't believe you shot my little sister just because that cow told you to!" Mac stood up from his place on the couch opposite the chair Jimmy was sat in.  
Once again Stella was forced to come between the two men. "Please can you two be civil towards eachother we don't want either of you to end up in jail" Stella pulled Mac back towards the couch and sat down pulling him with her.  
"We need to find her"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Well what do you think? Review please! They make me happy and update quicker. : ) .  
Do you think I should bring the NY team into it in the next chapter or leave it at just Mac & Stella?  
Do you want to see Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Flack and Angell meet Ashleigh or not it's up to you.  
Please answer in your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Both Don Flack and his partner Jessica Angell sighed as they walked in the brisk Chicago air. Why did Sinclare have to order them to go to Chicago to get Mac and Stella? Why not send someone from the lab? Oh, yeah that's right they're _'busy'_. Flack turned to his female partner who was listening to the phone ring.

_"Taylor." Came the wry tone from the other end of the call.  
_"Hey Mac it's Jess."  
_"I can see that from caller I.D. What's wrong?"  
_"Where are you and Stella?"  
_"Why?"  
_There was a silence.  
_"Damn it Jess! Answer me!"  
_"Because Sinclare has sent me and Flack all the way here to come and get your asses back to New York"  
Mac gave her Jimmy's address. She scribbled it down on a piece of paper.  
"OK. See you soon. Thank you."  
Jessica showed Flack the piece of paper. He nodded indicating he knew where they were going and they set off walking.

Ashleigh's ribs were sore and every time she moved the pounding headache got worse. She hadn't eaten since the night before at Jimmy's. That evil bastard! It was his fault she was here right now. She let out a soft moan when her stomach cried out for food. Her big eyes once again scoured the room. This time she noticed the cracked mirror on the small west facing wall. She gathered up enough strength to crawl over to and sit in front of the mirror. Maybe staring at her reflection would take her mind off of the unbearable hunger.

Flack and Jessica were now inside Jimmy's apartment. Jessica had taken the spare space on the couch with Mac and Stella, Flack was stood beside them.  
"I didn't know you had a sister." Flack was trying to break the silence that hung around the room. But his statement seemed unwelcome.  
Jessica looked up at Mac. His iimediate reaction was to look away from her _'Tell me all'_ Pleading eyes. Mac stood up and removed himself from the room.

_Hm... I think I need the red re-doing or do I just let it grow out? _Ashleigh was trying to take her mind off of things with random thoughts about her appearance. It just wasn't working. The only thing her mind was on right now was how the hell does she get out of here? And what had her brother done?

Stella started showing Flack and Jessica pictures from the past few days on her phone, she pointed out Ashleigh on the first few but after a while they could pick her out.  
"That is no way Mac's little sister"  
"I can see why Mac's so protective over her."  
"Anyway where has Mac gone?" Jessica asked after noting Mac had been gone for a good half and hour.  
"I don't know. I'll go check." Stella stood up and proceeded to walk to the door  
"No. Stella let me" Jimmy stood up  
"I don't want you and Mac getting into a fight and end up killing each other. Besides I think _you_ are the last person he wants to talk to right now." Stella noticed Mac sat on a bench outside. "Hey" She greeted him as she too sat down.  
"Hey," he looked down at the small thin object in his hands that she hadn't yet noticed.  
"We were all getting worried about you. Thought you'd been abducted by aliens"  
Mac chuckled dryly.  
"Didn't think you smoked." Stella nodded down to the cigarette in his hands.  
"Don't... Well not anymore, but I used to." He took a long drag on the cigarette.  
"Then why?"  
"Because it is a time of high stress and my brain has gotten used to the fact that now only if I am extremely stressed will I smoke. And here we are." Mac shrugged.  
"Come on. Back inside." Stella stood up.  
Mac threw the cigarette on the floor and stamped it out.  
"You still smell of it" Stella warned him.  
Mac shrugged.

Thinking sleep would calm her hunger pains was wrong. She couldn't sleep because of it. She needed to keep her strength up if she was going to survive. She heard a door open. Her eyes widened in hope but also fear. There was a plate of food put just inside the room.  
"You're more use to us alive than you are dead" The door was shut again.  
She crawled over to the plate. Nothing special. Just meat and two slices of bread.  
"Oh, great. Just fandabiedosie!" She shouted sarcastically "I'm fucking vegetarian!"

As Flack was the closest to the door he smelt it instantly. Smoke.  
"Which one of you two has been smoking?" Jessica asked when she too smelt the smoke  
"Bet I could hazard a guess" Jimmy stated smugly knowing that Mac smoked.  
"Me." Mac owned up  
"You?" Jessica asked just as shocked as Flack looked.  
"Yes" Mac sighed in defeat  
"I didn't think you smoked" Flack looked over at Mac.  
"I don't unless I'm extremely stressed"

**A/N : I know Mac doesn't smoke but later it comes back to it so I thought it a good idea.  
Sadly there is not much more I can put into this chapter as I would probably end up finishing the story.  
Reviews are most appreciated so please review.  
Raawr.x**


	10. Chapter 10

Ashleigh squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out all light and sound. She had one hell of a headache and it was about to get worse. The door was flung open and in strode the woman and the man.  
"What this time?" Ashleigh groaned as she attempted at standing up.  
"Nothing. Just coming to see how our guest it" The woman spoke but not the man.  
This time a second woman walked into the room. Ashleigh immediately recognised her.  
"Renee?" Ashleigh asked  
"Yeah, how do you think Miss Driscol and Mr Bedford here knew where to find you?"  
_Driscol, where did she know that from? Peyton!  
_"Peyton?"  
"Ah, you remember me do you?"  
"Briefly. But why..."  
"Your brother killed my little brother. 3 years ago. I had red hair then and green eyes, it's amazing what hair dye and coloured contacts can do. He didn't recognise me one bit." Peyton smirked smugly.  
"He would never..." Ashleigh's throat was dry.  
"He did but he denies it"  
"He put me in jail for attempted murder but I got out on a technicality"  
"Andy?"

Mac was starting to pace around but he was again outside, smoking he had already gone through at least half a pack. He'd promised Ashleigh he'd given up. Had he hell as like.  
"Mac?" Jessica and Flack strode outside.  
He turned the them, cigarette in hand.  
"Yes?"  
Flack walked over to him and pulled the cigarette out of his hand threw it on the floor and stamped it out.  
"I know it's stupid. But what would you do if Sam went missing Don?" Mac pulled the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and the lighter out of the other.  
Jessica took the packet a threw it into the furthest bin from the small group.  
"OK I get the message stop smoking! You can throw them away all you like. I'll just buy some more"  
Mac couldn't look at them. He knew that they were disappointed in him. Finally he sighed.  
"Ok I give no more fags!" Mac tossed the lighter in the bin alongside the cigarettes.  
Jessica let out a small squeal of triumph.  
"Where did they say they were taking her?" Stella asked Jimmy when everyone was back inside the apartment.  
"All they gave or told me was this." Jimmy handed Stella a piece of paper with an address on.  
"Who exactly did you say they were?" Jessica asked  
"One of them was Renee Brennan, another said her name was Peyton Driscol and the other was Andy" Jimmy sighed  
Mac stood up pulling Stella with him as he had hold of her hand.  
"Come on we're going" Mac headed out of the apartment dragging Stella with him.  
Flack and Jessica obediently followed.

Ashleigh was again by herself in the room. She was sat in a corner resting her chin on her knees.  
_Mac wouldn't kill anyone. Would he? Oh, what kind of a sister doubts her brother?  
_Ashleigh sobbed. She hated being Mac's little sister right now. Her side where she had been shot still hurt. She lifted her shirt to inspect the wound, it was dressed. Bandaged up neatly. She pressed down onto where the bullet should have been. Nothing. If they wanted to hurt Mac as much as they made her think why didn't they let her die? She then heard voices.  
_"Why didn't you just let her die Peyton?"  
"Because if he found out she was dead it wouldn't hurt him as much as this does"  
"How does this hurt him more?"  
"Because he will get frustrated looking for her."  
"And what if Jimmy gives us up?"  
"He won't"  
"But why..."  
Peyton cut him off.  
"Look Andy most of this was your idea so shut up"_

Mac had phoned Chicago PD and got Ashleigh's boss to meet them at the address Jimmy had given them.  
"How do you know her boss isn't in on this?" Flack asked  
"Because he is an alright person. I've met him a couple of times" Mac shrugged as he drove around a corner.  
Stella had become unusually quiet.  
"Stell?" Mac asked quietly so Jessica and Flack couldn't hear  
She didn't answer him. Just kept staring out of the window. He was about to look over at her but remembered what had happened when he did that with Ashleigh.

Ashleigh dug around in her jeans pocket. If they were stupid enough to save her, had they even had the sense to take her phone? No. She dialed her brothers number.  
_"Taylor."  
_Ashleigh giggled.  
"Don't try answer your phone professionally. Acting like you don't know it's me!"  
_"Ash! Are you OK?"  
_"All apart from a killing headache and being shot. I'm pefectly fine if you don't count that though"

The next thing Mac heard was the door fly open, a gun shot and Ashleigh scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N : Is Ashleigh dead?  
Well this time I'm setting you a challenge. I'm not going to update until I get at least 3 reviews. So please review. : )  
Raawr.x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ashleigh!" Mac shouted at the phone in his hand.  
He then heard a beeping sound. He looked at his phone. The display read: Number no longer available.  
"Damn it!" He growled as he swerved around another corner.  
They had finally reached the address that had been given to them. Peyton and Andy were waiting outside for them. They both had guns trained on the car. All four doors opened.  
"You three stay in the car!" Andy shouted walking towards them "It's him we have the problem with!"  
Mac slammed his car door shut and walked towards Andy.  
"Then why the hell bring my little sister into this!?"  
Peyton walked forward.  
"That. Was my idea"  
"I want to see my sister!"  
"Your wish is my command Detective." Renee announced as she led Ashleigh outside.  
"Mac!" Ashleigh tried to reach her brother but Renee held her back.  
"What do you want!"  
"You to be here when we kill her." Peyton glared at him.  
"What did I ever do?"  
"You shot and killed my little brother. That's what you did."  
"When? I don't remember"  
"7 years ago on the Brooklyn Bridge" Peyton now pointed her gun at Ashleigh. "Now I'll give you a choice. You admit it or I kill her"  
Andy then dropped his gun.  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. We never said we were going to kill her"  
"You never said that." Renee brought a gun against Ashleigh's back.  
"But we did" Peyton trained the gun she was holding at the young brunette's forehead.  
"Mac..." Ashleigh whimpered.  
"Let her go before I admit it. That way I know that you won't kill her."

Stella, Flack and Jessica saw the fear in Ashleigh's eyes. They could see that they were talking but couldn't hear what they were saying.  
"Come on," Stella said as she undid her seat belt.  
"Stella!" Jessica hissed.  
"Stell you heard what they said"  
"Yeah but Andy has dropped his gun. Come on!"  
Jessica and Flack sighed as they too undid their seat belts and got out of the car.

"Just admit it Mac!" Peyton placed her finger on the trigger.  
"I didn't kill anyone!"  
"Mac please. It doesn't have to be true. Please"  
Stella, Flack and Jessica were now stood with Mac. He noticed how scared she actually was.  
"OK, ok I admit it."  
Peyton lowered her gun so that it pointed at the ground.  
"Good."  
"Good enough for you? It doesn't mean anything to me" Renee brought the gun she was holding round to Ashleigh's stomach. She pulled the trigger.  
It was a rush of people running.  
"Chicago PD! You're going nowhere!" Ashleigh's boss and the rest of her team had Peyton, Renee and Andy surrounded

Mac was by Ashleigh's side.  
"Ash, please tell me you're OK."  
Stella joined him. Ashleigh reached out for her brother's hand.  
"I'm fine," She croaked.  
Mac enveloped her in a hug. She laughed.  
"Aww... It's sweet." Jessica said as she and Flack joined the trio.  
Mac helped Ashleigh stand up.  
"Do they know?" Ashleigh asked, looking from Stella to Mac and back again.  
"Do we know what?" Flack asked suddenly interested.  
"That these two are dating."  
"They didn't but they do now" Stella sighed  
"Oops. Well you should have answered before they asked." Ashleigh shrugged  
_She is incredibly beautiful. _Flack noted to himself as he looked at Ashleigh.  
_W-O-W he's handsome. _Ashleigh smiled at Flack.

**A/N: OK OK****, I know very short but man you guys review fast!  
Will something happen between Ashleigh and Flack?  
You'll have to read the next chapter to find out, oh and just in case something does happen how would you guys like it to happen.  
I'm open to suggestion.  
Review please. : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Neither of them fully understood what was going on until it happened. They kissed. Ashleigh was the first to register what was going on.  
"No!" She ordered sharply and pushed him away.  
"Did we... Did you... Did I..." Flack was babbling.  
"Stop babbling Don!" Ashleigh exhaled. "I don't believe this..."

_2 hours earlier_

_After everything with Renee, Peyton and Andy they all went out for a drink. Mac was reluctant at first but Stella pestered him and he eventually agreed._

_At the bar Flack and Jessica were sat away from the small group. Flack couldn't take his eyes away from Ashleigh. To him she was a goddess, an angel. The living Aphrodite.  
"If you like her that much Donnie why don't you ask her out?" Jessica took a sip of her martini.  
"Because if I do, after we leave there is a high possibility that I will never see her again." Flack sighed and took a long drink of his beer.  
"So?" Jessica shrugged  
"She's Mac's sister" Flack was still staring at Ashleigh "He would kill me"_

_Mac noticed Flack staring at Ashleigh.  
"You know Don is staring at you. Don't you Ash?"  
"Is he!" Ashleigh's face lit up.  
"Please Ash, don't do this to yourself. Not again."  
"What?" Ashleigh sighed and glanced over at Flack.  
"This. Putting yourself through all of this." Mac didn't want his little sister to get hurt again, even if it was Flack who he knew wouldn't hurt her.  
"All of what?" Ashleigh turned to her brother.  
Sensing tension, for the first time, between the siblings Stella walked away towards Flack and Jessica.  
"This. When Don comes back to New York with us you will be devastated. I don't want to see you like that. I really care about you. I don't want you hurt."  
Ashleigh smiled at Mac.  
"I know you always have."  
"And he's too young for you..." Mac chuckled.  
Ashleigh gave him a good natured punch in the arm and started laughing herself._

_"Why'd you come over here Stell?" Flack asked  
"Do you like Ash, Don?"  
"Uh... Yeah, I guess..." Flack started to blush.  
"I mean really like her" Stella persisted  
"She means would you ask her out?" Jessica translated to cop speak for Flack who was trying to see past Stella to Ashleigh.  
"Yes." Flack sighed in defeat.  
"I knew it." Ashleigh breathed as she walked past them.  
Suddenly she chose to leave the bar, and Mac was on full alert.  
"Ash?" Mac stood up and followed his sister.  
Flack followed the two of them.  
Jessica and Stella looked at each other.  
"He likes her." They both said at the same time._

_"Ash are you OK?" Mac placed a hand on his little sisters shoulder.  
"I'm fine I just wanted some fresh air."  
"You sure?"_

_"I'm sure."  
"I'm inside if you need me OK?"  
Ashleigh smiled and nodded. As he was re-entering the bar Mac passed Flack without giving him a second glance.  
Flack now joined Ashleigh.  
"Hey"  
"Hey detective"  
"You do know you don't have to call me detective. You can call me Don."  
"Don? That sounds like an Italian mobster. If you don't mind me sayin'"  
"Well it's better than what it's short for." Flack smirked.  
"Can you coppers smile or do you always smirk? With the exception of Stella"  
"We can smile" Saying this made Flack smile.  
"There we go. That fifty megawatt smile Stella's been telling me about"  
Flack blushed for the second time that night.  
"Though to be honest your eyes are better than your smile." Ashleigh looked up at him._

_back to present times..._

"No, no, no, no, no..." Ashleigh ran a hand through her hair "This, it, it-t can't happen"  
"What can't happen? Why? " Flack put his hands on Ashleigh's arms.  
"This. You... Me... This. It cannot happen. It can't. It can't. It really, really can't" Ashleigh turned away from Flack's hold and folded her arms over her chest.  
"Why not?"  
"It just can't. If you hurt me then my brother will kill you Don! He won't hesitate. Besides when you go back to New York it's going to hurt us both."  
"You could come with us back to New York..."  
"No." Ashleigh turned sharply back around "Don't say that. I have a life and a job here. I can't just leave, and what if we break up? I will have given everything up for you!"  
"I don't care if you stay here and I go back to New York. I could deal with a commuter relationship. I love you that much."  
"Yes. You can but what if I can't?"  
"Do want this to happen? Me and you do you want that?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then what's stopping us?"  
"Nothing, but..."  
"But?"  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
They kissed for the second time.

"Yo! Don!"  
Flack and Ashleigh broke apart.  
"Messer..." Flack grumbled angrily against Ashleigh's lips.  
"I'll be inside." Ashleigh turned to go inside.  
Flack grabbed her arm. Then she noticed her brother, Stella and Jessica leaving the bar to come and find the two of them.

**A/N: Mac's gonna be one unhappy chappy...  
Review please.  
: - )**


	13. UNlucky 13

"Hey, Danny Lindsay. What are you guys doing here?" Jessica asked the two detectives.  
"We're doing what you and Donnie boy should be doing. Tellin' you lot to get your asses back to NYC." Danny chuckled.  
Ashleigh started to wish for someone to tell her to go back inside. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot cracked through the air. She knew the bullet was intended for one of them, she just hoped it wasn't her. It was, but it didn't hit her. Mac knocked her to the ground just in time, it was automatic after the events of the past few days.  
"Did you honestly think that I was going to get put in jail!?" A females British accent echoed through the street.  
"Oh lordy not again. Oh, please, please, please. Not again." Ashleigh whimpered, shaking in her brother's firm hold.  
Peyton emerged from the cloud of fog holding a glock.  
"I acted on instinct to save her life, I never shot her." Peyton grinned but it was sinister  
Mac instinctively pushed Ashleigh behind him and Flack walked to his side.  
"Touch her and I _will_ kill you"  
Mac reached for his own gun, but he didn't realise it wasn't there until it was too late.

"Mac!" Both Ashleigh and Stella screamed.  
After that everything was a blur. Danny tripped Peyton up, Jessica pulled Peyton's hands behind her back and replaced the grip of her hands with the handcuffs she had been able to keep with her. Ashleigh was on the ground at her brother's side Flack at her's. Stella was calling for an ambulance and when she was off the phone Lindsay was trying to calm her down.

"Mac? Mac?" Ashleigh whispered shaking his arm "Please, please let him be OK"  
Tears had welled up in her eyes. Only Stella knew the siblings were this close.  
Stella was in a panicked state and nothing could stop her from shaking and stuttering, the man she was deeply in love with was laying motionless on the path.  
Flack placed a hand on Ashleigh's shoulder. She glanced back at Stella.  
"Go. Calm Stella down."  
"No Ashleigh. I'm staying here with you"  
"She needs you more than I do, Don please. You would really be helping, please?"  
"OK, for you."  
Flack stood up and made his way over to Stella, who by this time was in tears and trying her best to explain her and Mac's situation in between sobs. Flack took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. Telling her that he was going to be fine and that he would never let him die seemed to soothe her.

Five minutes later the ambulance was there.  
"Is any of the immediate family here or are you all just friends?" Asked one of the paramedics.  
All eye's fell on Ashleigh.  
"I'm his sister." She stepped forward.  
"In that case you can come in the ambulance with us, but the rest of you will have to make you own way."  
"Stell you know where we're going don't you?" Jessica asked.  
"Y... Y-y-yeah" Stella stuttered  
"Look can she come with us? She's way too shaky to drive"  
"I'm sorry ma'am immediate family only."  
"Ash, I'll be fine alright. You just worry about Mac"  
That said the ambulance doors were slammed shut.

The heart monitor beeped. Just one long beep.  
"He's loosing conciousness!"  
"No, no no. Mac..." Ashleigh whimpered.  
The paramedics performed CPR. The beeping returned to normal. Ashleigh exhaled.  
"Thank god for that."  
"We're at the hospital now miss."

Soon after they had arrived Stella ran into the waiting room, ahead of her colleagues.  
"Ashleigh! Is he OK?"  
Ashleigh wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"He's lost consciousness, once. Stella Bella, only once"  
"C-c-can we not see him?"  
"No we can't they've taken him into the OR" Tears were cascading silently down Ashleigh's face.  
Flack ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug pressing her body close to him tenderly. She sobbed.

"Ashleigh?"  
Ashleigh pushed herself away from Flack.  
"Mom..." She groaned.  
She walked away, once again wiping the tears from her eyes, toward an older couple.  
"I don't think he'd want _you_ here" Ashleigh hissed toward the man.  
"Please. Don't do this. Not here, not now."  
"OK I won't" Ashleigh walked back toward the group of friends.  
"Your parents?" Stella asked  
Ashleigh nodded sullenly.

"Do you want me to leave?" The man asked  
Ashleigh gave one sharp nod whilst her face was partly buried in Flacks suit jacket, as he held her close to him.  
"No, Rob you don't have to leave."  
"Yes Vera I do have to leave. You know what her and her _brother _are like. Neither of them get along with me."  
"Huh!" Ashleigh scoffed and once again pushed herself away from Flack's protective hold. "No dad it's not that we don't get along with you. We just don't like you."

"Miss Taylor?" An unsure doctor asked the group.  
Ashleigh turned around. "Yes?"  
"He's stable, but I wouldn't recommend all of you to go in there at the same time"  
"You wouldn't recommend or we just simply can't all go in there at the same time?" Whilst saying this Ashleigh flashed her Chicago PD badge, making the doctor nervous.  
"You can all go in but I wouldn't reccomend it is all..."

They all decided to go in to see him at the same time, but when they realised what the doctor had meant when he had said he wouldn't recommend it they were all crammed into the small room.  
"Don?" Mac spoke to Flack first  
Flack was holding Ashleigh's right hand tight between both of his.

"Yes?" Flack cringed, he knew what was coming.  
"You harm so much as a hair on her head I will personally hunt you down and kill you."  
"Mac!" Ashleigh squealed outraged at her brother's words even though she, like Flack, knew it was coming. "That's not nice!"  
"After that last boyfriend of your's Ash? I personally think it's rather kind." Mac locked his eyes with Ashleigh's as she nodded in defeat.  
"What happened?" Stella asked suddenly interested.  
"He shot the last guy..."  
Mac and Ashleigh looked to be sharing a private conversation when Danny, who had just returned from a phone conversation, spoke.  
"That," Danny held up his cell-phone "Was Sinclare. He's not happy about this, says he wants  
all his detectives back in one piece"  
"You'd think he'd be happy Mac was out of action for a while." Jessica mumbled "No offense meant." She am-mended when she realised her co-workers and Mac's sister had heard her.  
"Jess, you can't change what's true." Mac attempeted to shrug but this made him wince.  
In a flash Ashleigh was by her brothers side. Stella was taking a step back. After all, Danny and Lindsay didn't know. Stella sighed. Yet... With Ash and Flack around it wouldn't be long before they found out.  
Jessica noticed Mac was fighting to keep his eyes open. Stella also noticed this.  
"Mac? You 'kay?"  
"A little tired, but otherwise I'm fine"  
"We'll leave you to get some rest." Ashleigh suggested standing up from the chair she had been sitting in.  
"Yeah, come on guys"  
"Bye Mac,"  
"See ya boss"  
"Bye,"  
"Later."  
"Bye,"  
When all the others had left the room Stella turned to him.  
"I'll see _you_ later" She smiled at his now sleeping face, she kissed his forehead. "Good bye."

- - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I am very sorry that took me soooo long I'm starting to run out of ideas and I got writers block halfway through so sorry again...  
Review please ! ****:-)****  
Raawr.x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I'm sorry this took me so long but it's up now so enjoy!**

Stella seemed to notice it immediately, but Flack didn't. Ashleigh's eyes weren't normal, then again neither were Mac's. Their eyes were the complete opposite of each other. Mac's smaller blue-ish green-ish eyes made you look away from his face if you didn't know him well enough. Whereas Ashleigh's large milk chocolate eyes were the kind of ones that drew you in.

Ashleigh flitted into Stella's line of sight holding two paper cups of coffee. She smiled sweetly as she offered Stella one.  
"I know, hospital coffee is shit."  
"It's okay so long as it's not caffeine free" Stella smiled back at Ashleigh as she took the warm paper cup.  
"Caffine loaded shite!" Ashleigh chirped

Mac walked over to the group, there _seemed_ to be a lot of padding around his right shoulder where he had been shot. Ashleigh set her coffee on a near by table and ran over to Mac throwing her arms around him.  
"Nice to see you too Ash, but be careful."  
"Sorry"  
"It's OK"

Stella walked towards them.  
"Hey"  
Ashleigh wandered back toward the others.  
"Hey honey" Mac smiled at Stella  
Suddenly she didn't care who saw them. She pressed her lips fiercely to his. It took him a few seconds to re-act but when he did he kissed her back hungrily. To them it seemed like hours had passed before they broke apart but it was only minutes.

Ashleigh, Flack and Jessica were used to all of this, Mac and Stella being together was old news to them. On the other hand there was the little matter of Danny and Lindsay who would have thought this _could_ happen but never considered that it _would_ be happen_ing_.

As if reading their thoughts Ashleigh walked over to them.  
"You two OK?" Ashleigh asked them.  
"Yeah. Fine..."  
"Just a little confused."  
Ashleigh giggled "Don't worry about it. They" She gestured to Flack and Jessica whilst speaking. "May be used to it but they are still confused. They only know because I blabbed" Then Ashleigh's eyes lit up as though she had just realised something.  
She turned sharply on her heel to face Mac.  
"Mac Taylor! Have you been smoking?!?"  
Mac's eyes widened and he released his hold on Stella and made his way over to Ashleigh. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others. Ignoring the whispers of 'Busted' and 'Mac smokes?'

"Not here not now Ash. Please?"  
"You promised me you had given up!"  
"I had! It was just a lapse because I scared for you!"  
Ashleigh hugged him and Mac hugged back. Until he realised what was going on.  
"Are you checking my pockets?"  
"No! I have _checked_ your pockets" Ashleigh chimed holding up the packet of cigarette's and lighter.  
"That's cruel Ash."  
"That's nothin'. You wanna see cruel Mackie? I'll show you cruel." She started to walk away from him.

"Hey Stella..." She chirped  
"Yeah Ash?"  
"Did you know..."  
Was all she could manage before Mac's hand was over her mouth and he was dragging her towards the door. Stella, Flack, Jessica, Danny and Lindsay all exchanged looks and followed the siblings.

"Don't you _ever_ do that!" Mac shouted at Ashleigh as he pushed her out of the hospital doors, with so much force she stumbled.  
"If you hadn't've saved my life I would kick you right now."  
"If I could take you seriously right now I wouldn't want to laugh"  
Stella and Flack shared a look.  
"HEY!"  
Ashleigh and Mac turned to the pair.  
"What the hell is going on with you two?"  
"He started smoking again. After he promised not to!"  
"Ash, he was really scared for you."  
"But he promised me! Stella would you like to kiss him after he's been smoking?"  
"No. I wouldn't Ash you're right" Stella sighed

"When do you guys have to go back to New York?" Ashleigh asked a while later.  
All of the New Yorkers exchanged looks. Danny, Flack and Lindsay shrugged. Jessica looked at Stella, Stella looked at Mac.  
"In two days"  
"Aw." Ashleigh buried her face in Flack's shoulder.  
"Hey." Jimmy walked up to them  
Ashleigh froze, let go of Flack and grabbed her brother's sleeve. Mac pushed Ashleigh behind him and walked up to Jimmy.  
"_You_ shot my sister. _You_ left her to die! It is _your_ fault all of this happened!"  
Jimmy backed up a step, throwing his arms up in defence.  
"_I_ didn't cut the brakes in her car!"  
Mac took another step forward and Jimmy took another step back.  
"_I_didn't put the cherry shittie stuff in her coffee."  
Ashleigh took a step to stand beside Mac.  
"It was in my coffee?" Ashleigh asked "What cherry shittie stuff?"  
"Crushed glace cherries."  
"Glace cherries?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry Jimmy but it's just that little bit obvious you didn't do that one"  
"Why?"

"Never mind... Come on our trip to the bar was cut short! Drinks at my place!"

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to finish this chapter I've had extreme writers block and having trouble with studying! Grr....  
Review please! 15'll be up soon :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Hello!**

**- - - - - - - - -  
**"Oh, my god!" Lindsay laughed  
"Huh?" Danny asked not paying attention  
"That is never those two!" Jessica giggled

Mac was hiding in the kitchen with Ashleigh whilst the others were admiring the big portrait picture.  
"Why?" He asked hiding his face in his hands.  
Ashleigh stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I luuuuuuurrrrrrveeee that picture!" She teased

Back in the main room Stella was having a snoop around.  
"Stella!"  
"What?" Stella asked innocently whilst looking around on bookshelves and in cupboards.  
"What _are_ you looking for Stella?" Ashleigh giggled as both her and Mac entered the main room.  
"Got any photo albums Ash?" Stella asked banging her head on a shelf as she stood up  
"No..." Mac murmured  
"Yeah I've got plenty but..." Ashleigh glanced at her brother "I don't think it's a good idea"  
"Ah... OK!"  
"The man needs some dignity. I will however e-mail you some good photo's"  
Absentmindedly Ashleigh set the tray of drinks down and walked away from them all, leaving them trading looks of confusion.

When she returned she tossed a gold embroidered black leather photo album at Stella.  
"Hey! Oh bugger! _That_ is heavy!"  
"I know but it's worth it!" Ashleigh chirped sitting next to Stella.  
"Aw... Mac you were cute when you were a tot!"  
Mac groaned unhappily and walked back into the kitchen.

Mac began to mumble to himself and think about how them going back to New York was going to affect Flack and Ashleigh. They were both going to be devastated. Then he decided. Screw the pay cuts Ashleigh was coming to New York.

"Hey Ash can we talk a sec. In private? Please?"  
Ashleigh sighed as she sprang up from the couch and joined her brother in the kitchen.  
"What big brother? I'm narrating."  
"I'm offering you a job at the NY PD crime lab, with Me, Stella, Don, Jess, Danny, Lindsay and all of the others"  
"What?" Ashleigh's mouth fell open with a small popping sound  
"You heard."  
"I- - I don't know what to- - I mean well- - I... Uh.. I don't know"  
"You don't have to make up your mind yet, just promise me you'll consider it."  
"I uh... I guess, I promise big brother..." She stammered "I promise."  
"Thank you." Mac sighed relieved.

"OW!"  
There was a thud and a string of cursing from the room.  
"What're you doing?" Ashleigh asked as she spotted Jessica hopping on one foot.

"Stella dropped the frickin' photo album on my foot! That thing is pissin' heavy!"  
Danny and Lindsay looked at Jessica and burst out laughing. They had never seen the detective act so immaturely.  
"Oooowww!" Jessica whined.

"I only dropped it because I was laughing so hard!" Stella told them still snickering.  
"What were you laughing at?" Mac asked sitting next to Stella and kissing her cheek.  
"Erm..."

Stella blushed picking up the photo album that was on the floor and flipped it open to the page she had been looking at, an old Halloween picture sat in the middle of the thick ivory page. Ashleigh ducked as a cushion was hurled in her general direction. Mac winced as a pale green candle struck him in the stomach. Ashleigh turned sharply toward the door, her loose red brown curls bounced around her face, with the intention of running but Mac managed to catch her before she could unlock the door. Ashleigh grinned with a sinister edge and struck his shoulder with a fist. Mac groaned in pain and Stella cringed back, away from the siblings. When Ashleigh finally opened the door the cold air knocked the breath from her lungs.  
"Ash that hurt." Mac told her  
"It was meant to." She gasped "Anyway this is coming from the man who broke 3 of my fingers and my arm twice when we were kids"  
While she was saying this Flack cringed at the thought of her being hurt in that way. In any way at all.  
"You broke my nose 5 times Ash" Mac reminded her  
The others just looked around at each other exchanging worried glances. Mac and Ashleigh took in all of the looks.  
"What?!"

**- - - - - - - **

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I've not been able to focus Review please people :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Last chapter... This one is sort of an attempt to play on your heart strings little bit.**

- - - - - -

"When am I going to see you again?" Flack asked despair in his blue eyes  
"I don't know..." Ashleigh looked up at him a spasm of pain shooting across her face.  
Mac flinched back unable to see his sister in pain, Stella noted the distressed look shared by Mac, Ashleigh and Flack. Neither man wanted to leave Ashleigh, and she didn't want either of them to leave.

Then the announcement came over the tanoy: _Flight A-I-2 3-H-E to New York J-F-K airport is ready to board at gate 14._Mac practically stole his sister from Flack's grasp and hugged her tight.

"I am going to miss you."  
"You can always come and see me Mackie." She choked tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Don't cry Ash, please? You'll make me cry."  
"How do you know that isn't my intention big brother?" Ashleigh managed to smile through the tears.

Stella was the next to envelope Ashleigh in a hug.  
"Take care and don't get yourself killed OK?" Stella warned her  
"You take care as well Stella and don't let my brother get you killed"  
Stella laughed.  
"I heard that..." Mac grumbled  
"You were meant to" Ashleigh chirped.

Then Flack finally got to have his way. He hugged her tight then kissed her lips then her head.  
"I love you. Remember that."  
"I will and Donnie I love you too."

_This is the final call for passengers boarding flight A-I-2 3-H-E to New York.  
__  
_"Bye Ash!" Stella called over her shoulder as they ran to catch their plane.  
"Bye baby sister." Mac gave her one last hug and started after the others.  
"Bye!" Ashleigh turned and walked away.

Flack wouldn't talk to them, he couldn't. Mac and Danny sat with him while the ladies sat in the row behind. Luckily for Flack he had the window seat so he just spent the whole flight just staring out of the window, watching the frost appear as they got higher in the sky.  
When the seat belt sign was switched off Mac stood up.  
"Hey, Lindsay do you wanna switch seats for a bit? Please I need to talk to Stella." Mac asked barely a whisper.  
"Yeah sure Mac,"  
Lindsay and Mac switched seats so that Lindsay was now sat with Danny and Flack, while Mac was sat with Stella and Jessica.

"Hey Stell"  
"Hey," She greeted him without looking up from the sketch book she was drawing in.  
"You seen the state of Don?"  
Upon hearing this Stella looked up, then she stood up and quietly looked over the seats at Flack.  
"Oh, _oh dear_" Stella shook her head as she sat back down "Poor guy. He really misses her already"  
"If this is how bad Don is Ash is going to be worse. Don has all of us, but Ash she's really alone on this one if you think about it."  
"He's going to be worse when we get back to New York... Everyone is gonna be asking him what is was like in Chicago and what's wrong with him. He's not gonna be the same." Stella told him worry clouding her green eyes.  
"I know, what I needed to ask was do you think there is anything we can do?"  
"Not making him sit with the happy-go-lucky couple would be a nice start Mac." Stella reminded him that he had switched seats with Lindsay, her being Danny's girlfriend was going to prove hell for Flack.  
"Oops... I think it's time to switch back" Mac spoke to Lindsay when he said the last part throwing a worried glance in Flack direction.  
"Oh, right." Lindsay nodded in understanding as she and Mac switched back.

Lindsay sat back with Stella and Jessica so they could return to their previous conversation about Mac and Stella.  
"No, look I am telling the two of you the truth. We have _not _been dating long"  
"How long then Stella?" Jessica asked  
"It started two nights before you and Don came to Chicago _OK_?"  
"Aw... You and Mac make a cute couple"  
"Lindsay?"  
"Yeah?"  
Mac acted on Stella's thoughts before she did.  
"Shut up." Mac said dryly before he turned back around.  
"Thanks honey." Stella laughed  
"You're welcome sweetheart" Mac smiled  
Stella blushed.

Don Flack was having a hard time not doing/doing three things:  
1) Crying  
2) Keeping quiet  
3) Yelling at them to shut the hell up.  
He missed Ashleigh. It felt like someone had shoved their hand into his chest and pulled his heart out. He felt like he _physically_ had to keep himself together not just mentally.

_Passengers will you please fasten your seat belts while we begin our descent and landing into J-F-K airport.  
_  
Danny and Mac turned around from talking to Lindsay, Stella and Jessica. Mac smiled secretly to himself.

When they got off the plane Mac ran ahead earning confused looks from his co-workers.  
"What the hell is he doing?"  
"Where is he going?"  
They all followed him. Flack was still refusing to talk. He felt worse now they were back in New York, she was too far away. It wasn't fair.  
"Oh my god!" Stella squealed uncontrollable happiness colouring her tone.

"Hey Stella! Miss me?"  
Flack's head snapped up. That voice. That unmistakable voice. A wave of overjoyed warmth radiated through him.  
"Ash?" He whispered  
"Yep! It's me and don't think you're seeing things lover boy 'cause I can assure you you're not." Ashleigh smiled "My brother tells me you haven't been speaking so now I feel cruel for not letting my brother tell you what's going on."  
While she had been speaking she had glided closer and closer to Flack so by the time she stopped she was by his side.  
"How?"  
"I'll let my brother explain that one." She told his quickly kissing his cheek.  
"I offered her a job. Now she works with us."  
Mac smiled at the looks of complete bliss on Flack and Ashleigh's faces.

Ashleigh waited with them rather impatiently while they got their luggage.

"See you at work!" Ashleigh chirped happily as she and Flack got in his car, "Come on lover boy"  
Flack looked at Mac and mouthed thanks.  
After they had gone Stella turned to him.  
"That was sweet."  
"I know. Now how about we get home." Mac kissed her hair sweetly.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: That's it. Finished! Finito! If you want a sequel request one in a review please but for now that's it all wrapped up. I would like to know what you liked the best about it if you don't mind cause I'd like you to review please.  
See you next time you read one of mine.  
Raawr.x**


	17. Time Mac Interfered Preview

**A/N: Hey ya'll this is Raawr.x this is a preview to the sequel Time Mac Interfered**

Ashleigh sunk back into a pouncing crouch as her brother circled around her.  
"Ash were did you learn fight? The Discovery Channel?" Mac teased  
"Shut it!" Ashleigh snarled.  
She crouched further back like an animal ready to spring as Mac crossed her line of sight, then she lunged forcing him to the ground. He struggled but in fear of hurting her he lost and she kept him pinned because his struggles were weak.  
"Oh, come on Mac! You couldn't hurt me! I've fought you loads of times before when we were kids! You always fought properly!" Ashleigh protested still pinning him down.  
She smiled grimly. He just looked her straight in the eyes, then shook his head.  
"Ash... No." He growled, glowering at her through narrowed eyes.  
Ashleigh sighed and stopped pinning her brother to the ground.  
"That was fun while it lasted..." Ashleigh stared through her lashes at him, then turned her back to him.  
Mac saw his chance and took it he picked her up.  
"Mac!" She shrieked "Put me the hell down!"  
She started laughing, they were both laughing. Mac fell to the floor taking Ashleigh with him both of them were convulsing with laughter.

"When are you going to ask her?"  
The table fell silent and all of them were staring at Flack and Mac.  
"Y-you're gonna ask her to marry you?" Lindsay almost choked on her drink.  
"I love her, she loves me."  
"How much did you hear?"  
"E-enough..." 


End file.
